You Touched My Tree!
by Teian Heru
Summary: *xOVER Naruto should've thought twice about touching Sasuke's...tree.Now he has to pay the price. "Sasuke, what did you do?" "Try and take one off dobe..." Oh yes, Yaoi will commence. Naruto, YGO GX Tokio Hotel. "Bill...what are you doing?" "...nothing?"


**Going Out for Ramen is a pain**

**By: Akira-Tebii-sama**

Sasuke fumed.

"Naruto, you dobe, why'd you do that?!" he yelled, clearly ticked off with Naruto's infamous stupidity. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" he asked and Sasuke sighed, pointing to the tree to his left. Naruto blinked.

"What about the tree?" he asked and Sasuke felt a vein pop in his head.

"You....touched....that....tree..." he gorwled, making Naruto a little on edge.

"....and?"

"That's my tree! I claimed it when I was 5 years old! Nobody touches my tree!" he said and Naruto blinked again.

"Your point being?" he said and Sasuke snapped.

"That's it,I'm going to kill you with my chidori, and stuff your remains under Jiraya's pillow at night." he threatened and Naruto snickered.

"Are you forereal?" he asked and Sasuke slapped Naruto. He fell back with a jerk, tripping over his shoes frequently.

"Hey, you jerk! Don't do that-"

"Dobe, shut up! You crossed the line, that was my tree!!"

"Why do you care about a stupid tree for, you hippy!"

"Don't you DARE call my tree stupid!"

"Oh, and what are going to do about it, teme? It's a STUPID TREE!" he said and Sasuke saw red.

"I warned you,dobe..." he hissed and Naruto's face paled.

"W-What are you d-d-oing, t-teme?" he asked, his voice trembling. Sasuke did some handsigns and started his chidori.

"You'll pay..." he said and Naruto sweatdropped.

"W-Wait! Just tell me why you care so much about that stu-"

"What?"

"I-I meant tree."

"My mom and I carved our names into that tree."

"O-Oh..."

"You see? That's why." he said and Naruto bowed.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke, I didn't know."

Sasuke glared and looked at the ground.

"Hn. Now you know, dobe. Just make sure that know one else touches this tree, got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go get some ramen."

Naruto smiled, but it faded quickly.

"Hey wait, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I never said that, you're still paying for what you did."

Knowing that more talking would get him into trouble, Naruto silently nodded and followed Sasuke to Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Chouji, give me back my food!" Lee whined as Chouji gobbled down his red bean soup.

Shikamaru sighed and slouched over the bar.

"Chouji, give Lee his food back." He mumbled and yawned. Chouji paused for a few seconds and sighed, handing Lee his food. He grumbled.

"But it's so good," he said and groaned.

"I want more."

"Then get your lazy butt over there and order you some, you idiot." Shikamaru said and Chouji gave him a dirty look.

"I have no money."

Chuckling, he rested his head in his hand.

"Then that means you don't need to eat anymore food." He countered and Chouji huffed and sat down. Neji on the other hand, ordered Chouji's order and slid it over to him.

"Here," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't think it'll happen again, Akamichi." He told him and Chouji's eyes lit up.

"Yum!"

Shikamaru shot a look at Neji.

"Why'd you do that, Hyuuga?"

"He was going to ask you again later,so I kind of saved you time." He said and Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Right....why'd you do that, Hyuuga?" he asked again and Kiba blinked.

"Huh? Shikamaru, he just told you why-"

"-But that's not a good enough reason, Kiba. Not in Neji's case, anyway." He said and Neji rolled his eyes. Pushing his long, silky chocolate hair back behind his ears, he smirked.

"I'm just doing you a favor..."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"Cut the bull, Hyuuga." He said and Kiba shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down guys." He said and Neji chuckled darkly, scaring them.

"I'm not hyped up." He said and Shikamaru turned his head the other way.

"Me neither." He added and Lee looked over his shoulder to see Hinata, Sakura and Ino coming their way. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hi guys!"

Lee's eyes sparkled.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said, small hearts forming all over him. The three kunoichi froze. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Yeah...hey, Lee..."

Hinata smiled and tilted her head.

"Hi, Kiba-kun." She said sweetly. The guys turned to her.

"Kiba-kun?" they said and Hinata blushed and looked around timidly.

"What? I always call him that." He said and Shikamaru sighed.

"We know that, it's just that you said it without stuttering." He said and Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, I got over it." She said and giggled. Shikamaru's cheeks tinted red.

"Your giggle is so....adorable..." he said and everyone gave the shadow-maniplulator a look.

Neji glared.

"What?" he said and Shikamaru snapped out of it.

"I-I didn't say anything!" he said and they all nodded.

"Uh huh..."

Ino looked at Chouji.

"You're STILL eating, Chouji?" she said and Chouji looked at her.

"Yeah, Neji ordered me this." He said and Ino looked at Neji.

"You did?"

"It was simply a favor," he said and sipped his ocha.

"Nothing more."

Lee smiled.

"Sakura-chan, may you go on a date with me?" he asked and Sakura paled.

"No, Lee!" she said and Rejection clouds formed all around him.

"Aww..."

Kakashi fumed.

Nice to meet you all here." He said and everyone gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Why must you always yell?" he asked and Ino bowed.

"Sorry, you caught us by surprise?" she said and Kakashi sighed.

"Ninjas should always be prepared for the unkown."

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Right, so why is everyone here? Oh, wow, speaking of the unknown..." he said, pointing to the road east from Ichiraku. There was Sasuke and Naruto walking beside each other,not yelling at all.

Sakura blushed.

'Sasuke-kun's here!'

Kakashi waved.

"Hi, boys, on a date?" he teased and they both blushed.

"I-It's not like that, Sensei!" Naruto stammered and Sasuke glared, his face still reddening from the comment.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's crazy, I'd NEVER go out with this dope." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's right-Hey!" Naruto said, now getting what Sasuke just said. Sasuke smirked.

"You're such a dobe," he said and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm treating him to ramen."

Kakashi had to raise an eyebrow to this.

"Any speacial reason why?"

"I have my reasons, I don't have to tell you." He said and Kakashi nodded.

"Right, right..."

"Naruto, go order while I wait here." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Hey, we aren't staying here?"

"No, remember what you have to do for me." He said, smirking.

"REMEMBER it for the REST of YOUR LIFE." He stated and Naruto paled.

"O-Ok." He said and went to get his food. Sasuke sighed.

"This idiot..." he mumbled under his breath. Naruto came back.

"Let's go, teme!" he said and Sasuke nodded.

"Right...Ja Ne." He said and everyone nodded.

"Hai,Ja Ne." They said and watched them go. Shikamaru blinked in confusion.

"That...was a little weird." He said and Neji rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me, something was wrong with that picture." He said and Sakura growled.

"How dare Naruto mess with my Sasuke-kun?!" he hissed and everyone moved ten feet away from her.

Kakashi placed his book in his satchle and sighed.

"Sasuke isn't anyone's, Sakura. And besides, I think that it's adorable those two are spending some quality time with each other. Minus the fighting." He said and they all nodded.

"Agreed."

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke said as he closed his front door.

"What, teme?"

"Finish your ramen so we can start." he said, placing his shoes next to the door. Naruto nodded and sat down on Sasuke's couch, slurpping the ramen down quickly. When Naruto was done, he cleaned his dish and went to Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme, what do I have to do?" he asked and Sasuke glared.

"For starters, don't call me teme, dobe." he said and Naruto pouted.

"Hmpt!"

"Second, change into this." he said, giving Naruto a bag out of his closet. Naruto peered inside, looked up at Sasuke and blinked.

"Huh? Why do I have to change-"

"I don't like the color orange on you." he said and Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Since when do you care about what goes on my body?"

"Since you've touched my tree, you go by my rules in my house, dobe. Now stop asking so many questions." he said and Naruto sighed, going into the bathroom to change out of his infamous jumpsuit.

"Darn teme..." he mummured under his tongue. Sasuke sat downon his couch.

'What should I make him do.....?"he thought and looked around the livingroom. Everything was spik and span, he couldn't make Naruto clean his house, even though it would be fun towatch him get angry. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the idea,but chose to letthat thought slide. When he heard the bathroom door open, he stood up and waited for Naruto to enter the room. The second he did, he spoke.

"Nice outfit, dobe. It's better than seeing you in orange." he said and Naruto stuck at tongue out at him.

"Whatever." he said and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea." he said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked and Sasuke glared.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, dobe," he said, eyes glinting of pain.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asked and Naruto paled.

"A walk? Like, you and me walking together?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hai, dobe. Do you want to or not?"

"What happened to you being mad at me?" he asked and SAsuke felt a vein pop.

"Shut it, dobe, I haven't forgiven you for earlier, just lets go so I can blow off some steam." he said and Naruto nodded.

'But it's stupid taking me since I'm kinda the problem...' Naruto thought as they left his house.

Sasuke didn't regret their walk. No, he regreted bringing the dumb blond with him. Out of all the stupid things he'd done since he met Naruto, this had to be the stupidest. They were walking down the street to the square when they were stopped by the rookie nine. Lee blinked.

"You guys are still together?" he asked and Shikamaru blinked as well.

"No fighting?"

Sasuke glared.

"We're going on a walk." he said simply and Shikamaru returned the glare.

"I'm not stupid, Uchiha, it's just weird NOT seeing you two fighting." he said and kiba smirked.

"They have to be on a date." he said, making Naruto blush.

"W-What?!"

"Dobe, pay them no mind." Sasuke said and Sakura glared.

"What have you done to my Sasuke-kun?" she ased, sending Naruto death glares. Naruto paled.

"I didn't do anything..." he said.

"Liar!"

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke said and she pouted. Ino giggled.

"You guys are so cute when you're not killing each other." she teased and Sasuke fought the urge of blushing. turning his head, he glared.

"Hn." he said and took Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed and looked away as well. What had thought to be a simple holding of the hands turned into a tug forward.

"H-Hey!"

"Hurry, dobe, I'm not holding your hand." he stated and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he saidand waved bye to everyone. Kiba smirked.

"I say let's spy on them." he said and Sakura nodded.

"Hai! I can't let Naruto annoy Sasuke." she said and Shikamaru sighed.

"You nosey people are so troublesome." he said and Neji smirked.

"I agree with Nara boy over here, just leave them be. Sasuke's with Naruto because of an argument from earlier." he told them and they all looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Naruto touched something of sasuke's and Sasuke's gonna make him pay. But, he's bringing Naruto somewhere...."

Lee gave Neji a confused look.

"What of Sasuke's did Naruto touch?" he asked and Neji rolled his eyes.

"I rather not say." he said and Kiba blushed.

'Naruto didn't touch...._that_...did he?' he thought and shook hishead of that thought immediately. Hinata sighed.

"I...think I'll head home." she said and Ino looked at her.

"Already?"

"Yeah, Ijust remembered that I have to do some cleaning in the courtyard."

Neji looked at her.

"No you don't, you did that this morning." he said and Hinata gulped.

"Uh...I-"

"-You're going to spy on them? You're such an ecchi." he teased and Hinata blushed and glared.

"I am not, Neji-niisan!" she said and Neji smirked.

"Hn," he said and looked away.

"Go do what you want. Just remember that I told you so." he said and Hinata thought about his words before following the two. When she left, Kiba looked at Lee.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and Lee blinked.

"huh?"

"You've been daydreaming about something all day, what's the matter?" he asked and Lee shook his head.

"It's nothing, Kiba-kun, I'm just...thinking..." he said and Kiba nodded, intended to see what's wrong with his friend.

"Okay..."

"Shino, hello....Shino?" Ino called and Shino jumped.

"Wh-what?!" he yelped and Ino looked at him confused.

"You're spacing out way to much, in fact, there's something wrong with everyone here except Chouji, me and Sakura." she said and Shikamaru glared.

"There's nothing wrong with me." he said and Neji smirked.

"Right..." he saidand shikamaru blushed.

"You shut up!" he yelled and Ino giggled nervously.

"My point exactly."

"But,Neji-"

"-is not denying anything, right?" Ino countered and Shikamaru huffed and cuffed his head in the palm of his hand.

"Whatever," he said.

"At least Kiba's not annoying today." he asidand Kiba gave him a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's a compliment, dogboy, sit down." he said and Kiba chuckled.

"Sure, sure, genuis. I'll sit at your command." he said and blushed when he realized what he said.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Uwa....ah...Sasuke..." Naruto panted, looking up at the raven. Sasuke blushed.

"Stop saying my name like that, dobe, it's gving me the creeps." he said and Naruto sighed.

"We've been running for ages, I'm out of breath." he said and Sasuke growled.

"Hn. Whatever. Hurry and get your strenght back, we're going to Kakashi's." he said and Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kakashi's?! He' like, not home, if you haven't noticed!" Naruto pointed out, clearly weirded out on how Sasuke left out that part. Sasuke just turned around and started walking like Naruto didn't say anything. Naruto gasped at his actions.

"Sasuke! Didn't you hear me?!"

"I did, I just didn't want to answer, now come on." he said. He really didn't want to fight with the blonde right now, he a lot on his mind right now.

"Hn. Naruto, let's go buy some things." he said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What kind of things?" he asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Let's just say I'm buying you some bracelets." he said and Naruto blinked.

'Huh? Why would Sasuke-teme buy me some bracelets?' he thought. Sasuke could be so weird at times, Naruto thought that he was bipolar.

Naruto wanted to laugh, but then he'd have to face that teme and all his built up rage.

"Dobe, dobe did you hear me?" Sasuke said and Naruto blinked. Oh crap, he wasn't listening to Sasuke...

"Uh...n-no, I didn't." he replied. Sasuke shook his head.

"I said, are you okay?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Hai?"

Sasuke walked over to the convient store, with Naruto following, of course.

"Oi, dobe, why are you so boring?" he asked and Naruto yelled at him. How dare he call him boring?!

"Teme, I'm not boring! You are!" he said and sasuke went to the cashier.

"Hey, do you have any SA beads?" he asked and the cashier blushed.

"Uh....w-we have them in the 3rd aile." he said and cleard his throat.

"Any s-special r-r-eason why?" he asked and Sasuke sighed.

"For someone," he said and pointed at Naruto.

"Stay here with the nice man." he said simply and Naruto blushed in embarassment. Sasuke was treating him like a little kid! Sticking out his tongue,he nodded. The cashier looked at Naruto.

"You're hanging with the Uchiha, Naruto?" he asked, wondering if that was a good thing. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but the teme's a little annoying." he said and the man nodded.

"Right...so, may I ask, what is he to you?" he asked and Naruto thought. He knew that the teme was his friend. It's just that Sasuke always pissed him off, and makes him angry most of the time. But,on the otherhand, he was sweet and generous,in his own special kind of way.

"My best friend and rival." he said and unzipped his jacket a bit, it was a little hot in here.

The man chuckled.

"Really? Hm...how is the Hyuuga doing?" he asked and Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Neji?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, and I'm kind of worried." he said and Naruto nodded. Why was this man so hell bent on knowing how Neji's doing?

"Oh, um...he's fine, I guess." he said and Sasuke came back with a pack of bracelets. The cashier blushed at the sight. Retreiving the bracelets from Sasuke, he rung up the price and Sasuke paid.

"Thank you." he said curtly. The man nodded and waved.

"Tell Neji that Shiouichi said hi."he said and Naruto nodded, waving back. When they left, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You know him?"

Naruto scratched his head and giggled sheepishly.

"Eh...kind of. He knows Neji, so..." he trailed. Sasuke nodded .

They arrived at Sasuke's mansion a little later.

"Go and change into your pjs." he said and Naruto nodded, going into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and plopped on his couch.

"God..." he mummured under his tongue .Naruto came out in his boxers with ramen all over it.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I...have no shirt..." he said and Sasuke peered over the couch to look at the blonde. Sasuke sighed.

"It doesn't matter, you can sleep like that." he said and Naruto nodded, hiding his blush from the raven.

"Okay..." he said and sat next to Sasuke. He looked at the bag with the bracelets he had brought earlier, and at Sasuke.

"Why did you buy me bracelets?" he asked and Sasuke opened the bag, revealing the bracelets. Picking up some, he grabbed Naruto's writs and slid them on one by one, in a certain pattern only Sasuke could actually understand. Naruto blinked.

"Um..."

"Hold on, I'm not done, yet." he said and placed his hands over Naruto's writs again and closed his eyes. He flowed some chakara into the bracelets. Naruto jumped a little, what did Sasuke just do? Sasuke retreated and smirked, quite happy with his result.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" he asked, scared. Sasuke chuckled.

"Try taking off a bracelet, dobe." he said and Naruto did.

Butsomething is wrong. He couldn't rake it off, no matter how hard he pulled. He looked at Sasuke.

"Why-"

"I put chakara in them, so they wn't come off unless someoneother than you snaps them off." he said and Naruto glared.

"Whay the hell wouldyou do that for, teme?"

"I'm getting revenge for earlier, dobe, don't think that I have forgotten." Sasuke said, glaring at the memory. Naruto nodded, but it still didn't make any sense to him. What was so good about this bracelets that Sasuke didn't want him to take them off himself?

"Uh...Sasuke-"

"No buts, dope." he said and Naruto whined.

"What are you going to do with them?" he asked and sasuke smirked at the thought that came in his head.

"Well...," he said, smirking more.

"We could chill with the rookie nine tomorrow..." he trailed. Naruto blinked.

"You? Hanging out with people?" he scrunched up his eyes.

"I'm scared..."

"What?"

"Naruto has some SA beads."

"Okay...?"

"Well...he doesn't know what they stand for."

"I...kind get what you're gettin' at?"

"You blockhead, we can toy with him a bit."

"Oh..."

"So...you in?"

"Sure, whatever." Neji said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"And don't call me a blockhead." he said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry, but sometimes I kind think you're-"

"Don't say it, Nara."

"Hm....man, this is such a drag. All the girls went shopping and Lee's just being...Lee."

"Right...hey, I wonder where they are..." Neji mumbled and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Eh...oh, look at the time, they're here." he said and Neji looked over Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hmm...Hey Uchiha, and Naruto." he greeted and Naruto nodded.

"Hey Shika! Hi Neji!" he said and Neji smirked.

"Hn."

"So, uh, wanna hang out?" he asked and the two looked at each other.

"What?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"He asked me to ask you to hang with us, I just don't know why..." he said and they nodded.

"Right...so, Uchiha, to what do we owe this sudden gesture of kindness?" Shikamaru said sacastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I need you two...to help me with something." he said and Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"Oh...okay?"

Sasuke glared and growled a little inside.

Naruto blinked.

"Neji...Sasuke asked me to ask you if...you can snap my orange bracelet?" he said and all eyes fell on the Hyuuga.

He blushed.

"Me?'

"Are you the only Neji in this village?" he replied and Neji sighed.

"...eh.."

"Now pop my stuff!" he said and everyone blushed at the comment, even Lee and all his green glory.

"N-Naruto-kun, don't say things like that!" he said and Naruto blinked.

"Um...okay..."

Neji gave the Uchiha one last look before reaching towards the orange bracelet. He pulled and pulled until...

SNAP!

It left to the ground with a light tap. Naruto looked up into Neji's white eyes.

"So...what happens now?" he asked and Neji, NEJI, took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Those bracelets...are a game..." he said and Naruto blinked.

"Nani?"

"Each bracelet stands for something." he said and Naruto nodded, suddenly unsure with what Sasuke had in plan for him and these bracelets.

"Uh..."

"Orange...means you have to make out with the one who popped it." he replied and Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato.

"W-What?!"

"It' the game, and oyu have to play or there will be dire consequences." he saidand Naruot paled. He looked at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Revenge has no boundaries, besides, killing you, of course." he said and Naruto blushed.

B-But...why give me these?" he asked, feeling weird. Sasuke had to chuckle at Naruto's ukeness.

"Hn. Dobe, I want to see how you can handle this." he said and looked at Neji.

"Go on Hyuuga." he said and Neji paled.

"You're...okay with this?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Make out with him here." ge said and they both blushed.

Kiba was confused.

"Iruka-sensei?"

He was really confused.

"Um...K-Kiba-kun...."

He was really really confused.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He was really really really really really confused.

Here he is, standing here like an idiot. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting, flushing a bit.

"I-I think I should g-go..." he said and attempted to leave, but Kakashi pulled him back.

"I think you should stay and join us." he said and Kiba blushed.

"What's this, now? The Uchiha bought the Gakki some SA beads?" Tsunade said, smirking. Genma smirked. 'This could be interesting...' she thought and smiled.

"Tell Shino and Hinata to keep watch of this event." she said, knowing the others are in it and she didn't want Sakura to know. God knows what she'd do if Naruto and Sasuke were involed in anything, she'd kill Naruto. Genma nodded.

"Understood, lady hokage." he said and left. She chuckled. Shizune blinked.

"Are you sure...it's okay?" she asked and Tsunade glared ather assistant.

"Sasuke must have a very good reason for getting him those beads," she said, pushing her bangs from her face.

"I want to see how this progresses."

Shizune nodded, not really knowing if this was a good thing.


End file.
